Malade
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Préquelle NAV. Garder un papillon volatile n'est pas chose facile, surtout lorsqu'on est une araignée détestée de tous. Minos attend son bel amant ce soir, comme tous les soirs mais que fait-il et surtout avec qui ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS est une annexe de _Nos amis les voisins_, plus précisément une préquelle puisque l'histoire se situe avant le début de la fanfic.

Elle relate de la relation qui unie Minos à Eaque dans un moment difficile de leur vie. C'est encore un texte sombre, inspiré de la chanson de Serge Lama - _Je suis malade_. Que voulez-vous, j'adore les textes profonds de nos grands chanteurs et les chansons tristes… Tout cela ne va pas m'aider à égayer mes fics… u_u

Quoi qu'il en soit, je montre Mimiche sous un nouveau jour, à savoir que j'explore toutes ses facettes. J'essaie de me renouveler et surtout de l'approfondir.

o

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : K+

Pairing : Minos/Eaque

o

Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais d'autres annexes, celle-ci est la dernière en tous les cas.

Je vous laisse avec deux amants perdus.

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

**Malade**

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p>Ce soir Minos rumine, assis à la table de sa cuisine. Les heures passent sans qu'<em>il<em> ne revienne. L'horloge tourne dans le vide et Minos enchaine les verres de gin. Un, puis deux, puis trois, au-delà il arrête de compter. Le liquide amer coule dans sa gorge pour anesthésier sa douleur, ses doutes.

Il n'est pas fou, encore moins aveugle. Il le sait. Minos devine la raison pour laquelle son amant n'est pas là ce soir. Comme bons nombres de soirs d'ailleurs. Il peut bien se l'avouer, personne ne le contredira. Personne ne s'interposera contre ses divagations, parce que tout bonnement il ne réside quiconque à ses côtés.

Seul. Il est seul même quand il est dans ses bras. Ses baisers ont le goût de trahison désormais. Ses étreintes démontrent une tiédeur toute nouvelle. Le feu de la passion s'est consumé, des résidus calcinés s'éparpillent dans les plis de leurs draps. Ce tombeau de leur amour perdu le dégoûte. De plus en plus. Le jeune homme parvient de moins en moins à faire illusion.

Au bout du cinquième verre posé maladroitement sur la table, Minos chancelle. Dans sa raison. Des pensées se faufilent dans son esprit fragilisé, elles lui soufflent des choses impossibles.

« _Il est avec lui_ »

« _Tu le sais parfaitement_ »

« _Il ne t'aime plus, tu n'as plus aucun intérêt_ »

« _Tu es devenu fade, normal, banal, inutile_ »

Cet homme. Ce rival.

Qu'a-t-il de mieux que lui, Minos ?

Que faut-il qu'il fasse pour garder Eaque près de lui ?

Ses cris de désespoir n'atteignent pas le bord de ses lèvres. Elles restent closes, même sans témoin pour l'entendre hurler. Les mots ne déraperont jamais de ses barrages de chair. Il les garde fermés, évitant ainsi tout débordement. Parce que Minos garde le contrôle de ses émotions, coûte que coûte.

Pourtant personne n'assiste à sa chute mais non. Il reste inébranlable, en apparence. Son sixième verre prouve que l'alcool vient d'empoisonner ses veines, il tremble. De rage, de désillusion, quand il porte le récipient à sa bouche le liquide se renverse sur le bas de ses lèvres. L'éthanol gagne la partie, le précipitant dans une mer de déchéance.

Dans ces soirées là, Minos n'est pas beau à voir. Sa prestance part en fumée, sa dignité en lambeaux.

Et Eaque qui ne revient pas. Que fabrique-t-il ?

* * *

><p>Un rire sinistre sort de cette bouche grimaçante. Quelle question absurde. Son amour s'accorde des moments de plaisir.<p>

Sans lui.

Avec l'autre.

Créant une complicité avec ce concurrent.

Le verre tombe par terre quand Minos s'est accoudé au coin de la table. Le liquide abrasif tache ses vêtements, autant que son âme noircie des délits clandestins de son amant adultérin.

Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière il ne se rend compte de rien. Trop absorbé dans son ivresse pour voir le sordide de sa situation. Le prestigieux homme d'affaire n'existe plus, il fait place à un soulon au bord du précipice. Ce gouffre il l'a creusé lui-même de part ses absences trop répétées, de part son ambition démesurée et enfin à cause de sa verve trop acidulée. Probablement qu'Eaque s'est entiché de ce jeune homme pour combler le vide de leur vie commune. Mais il n'est pas là ce soir.

Minos ne dénombre plus les retards, les excuses, les faux-semblants. Les deux jouent la comédie au quotidien, l'un trouve des parades pour s'esquiver et ainsi rejoindre son nouvel amant ; tandis que l'autre approuve en silence, dans un consentement convenu. Les discussions deviennent ternes, insipides mais ce simulacre de routine leur convient apparemment. Personne ne trahit ce contrat muet et tout le monde demeure cloisonné dans ce silence assourdissant.

La bouteille se fracasse contre le meuble quand le jeune dévasté se sert le huitième verre. A ce stade, le goût du liquide détrempe sa langue sans offrir quelconque saveur. Juste, cette sensation de brûlure vive s'éternise en filet incandescent. Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est certainement pas salvateur mais dieu que c'est humain.

En fin d'intempérance, ses pensées confuses fusionnent pour former un mélange indéfinissable. Haine – amertume – amour – jalousie – tristesse, qu'est Minos dans cette profusion d'émotion ? Un amalgame de tout et de rien sans doute.

Il s'emprisonne la tête de ses mains créant un rempart contre les agressions extérieures. Seulement, celles-ci viennent de ses propres méninges. Alors ses doigts se crispent sur ses tempes, les emprisonnant de toutes ses forces. Minos tremble. Comment savoir si ce fait est dû aux vapeurs d'alcool où à sa détresse profonde ?

Les sanglots naissent à l'encoignure de ses yeux. Une larme s'étale sur sa joue puis disparait dans le galbe de sa mâchoire. Une seule, unique, perle saline commémorant sa faiblesse face à son amour. Eaque renferme ses craintes et ses frustrations, surtout lorsqu'il les emporte avec lui dans ses rendez-vous clandestins.

* * *

><p>Minos sait qu'il se trouve avec lui en cet instant et qu'il s'épanche et s'abandonne dans d'autres bras que les siens.<p>

A-t-il perdu son amour ? Possible, puisque le volubile Eaque ne fait rien dans la mesure. Il donne tout, prend tout, laisse tout quand une chose l'ennuie. Pourtant ce n'est pas son style de dissimuler. L'argenté ne comprend pas comment les choses se sont envenimées, il n'a rien vu venir. Maintenant il regarde sans agir sa passion qui s'effrite indubitablement.

Que peut-il bien faire pour contrer ce Rune ? Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il possède de plus que lui. Un éclat de voix et il pourrait perdre l'admiration de son compagnon. Cela reste inenvisageable.

Minos s'effondre sur la table, les bras entourant sa tête comme pour lui créer un traversin. Ses larmes s'intensifient, l'unique est rejoint par une deuxième et ainsi de suite. Mais gardant son apparence dignitaire, il se répand en silence, dans la douceur du milieu de la nuit. Il se fait vraiment tard et Eaque ne rentre pas.

Les scènes qui se jouent devant ses paupières fermées n'induisent rien de bon. Et le jeune homme perd la tête un peu plus. Voilà que les frissons le reprennent, entre éveil et inconscience il se met à somnoler. Là il part dans ses rêves sombres en s'affligeant des sévisses mentaux. Au lieu de parler à cœur ouvert, Minos préfère se taire pour préserver son orgueil.

Orgueil bafoué.

Orgueil piétiné.

Il dort à demi dans la pénombre de la cuisine sans détacher ses pensées de son compagnon. Qu'il l'aime. A en mourir, à en souffrir. Capturer Eaque n'est pas chose facile, ça Minos l'en convient parfaitement. Depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, il perçut une onde mystérieuse le couvrir entièrement. Son allure désinvolte, son charme dévastateur attire bon nombre de personne dans son sillage. Quand il quitte leur périmètre, il laisse derrière lui des âmes blessées, sans se retourner il continue sa route. Pour rencontrer de nouveaux admirateurs qui sauront le flatter.

L'argenté pensait être au dessus de ces soucis terre-à-terre, mais avec le ténébreux ses certitudes volent en éclat. Tout le monde s'arrache ses faveurs, comment pourrait-il les garder ?

* * *

><p>Il en est à ce triste constat quand le bruit d'une clef s'introduisant dans une serrure le fait sursauter. Dans un état d'ébriété affichée, Minos se relève, dos droit et œil séché. Jamais il ne montrera sa défaillance devant son amour. Encore moins devant Eaque justement. En se levant il fait tomber le tabouret mais se tient à la table pour garder une contenance, sinon il s'effondrerait au sol.<p>

Les non-dits asphyxient l'air ambiant, Eaque apparaît serein à l'entrée de la pièce. Il porte sur son visage le sourire résiduel de sa folle nuit passée en compagnie de Rune. Son nouvel amant. Sa clandestinité il la cache, mais cherche-il réellement à épargner à Minos la découverte de sa liaison ?

Le connaissant, il serait capable de la mettre au devant de la scène juste ce qu'il faut pour susciter des tourments à son amant officiel. Car telle est la vraie nature d'Eaque le charmeur : jouer et bousculer les convenances et les croyances des gens parsemant sa vie. C'est un comédien dans l'âme, par conséquent il se plait à élaborer des scénarios le mettant en valeur, en lumière. Le brun n'évolue que dans cette dernière, il n'y pas de place pour les seconds. Il relègue volontiers ce statut à son compagnon.

Eaque représente le papillon volant à la clarté du jour, tandis que Minos reste tapi dans l'ombre telle une araignée isolée de tous.

C'est bien connu, ces insectes sont détestés de la plus part des gens. Comment pourrait-on aimer des bestioles pareilles ?

Les papillons sont si jolis. Si féériques. Le comédien l'est également, il possède l'attrait de la beauté éphémère.

Adossé contre l'encadrement de porte, Eaque étudie son amant sous toutes les coutures. Le soupçonnant invraisemblablement du doute qui s'empare de lui. Mais qu'importe, le brun n'approfondira pas ses réflexions. L'heure n'est pas prompt aux tergiversions mais au réconfort. Alors le brun vient réceptionner Minos qui vacille dans ses bras. De suite ce dernier est accueilli par deux bras qui le sécurisent, lui l'homme hautain. Depuis tout petit il se persuade qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour exister, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra son amant. Maintenant une attache s'est créée, elle ne se défera pas, Minos se le jure à l'instant où son corps tombe contre le torse d'Eaque.

* * *

><p>Alors il capture son conjoint dans un baiser qui scelle leurs deux vies. Cela reste rare que Minos s'emporte comme cela, dévoilant la passion qui le ronge mais il n'y peut rien. Devant Eaque il se met à nu comme jamais auparavant. Il sait tout de lui, forcément. Ils vivent ensemble depuis bien longtemps. L'argenté écarte l'odeur putride de l'autre qui s'accroche au col de chemise de son fiancé. Ce parfum n'est pas le sien, il le sait bien. Minos imprime la marque de sa bouche dans le cou safrané pour effacer celle de l'autre. Ses mains prennent possession de la taille dessinée, ses bras l'enrôlent à sa personne. Dans un baiser furieux, l'homme inflexible, fier s'abandonne corps et âme pour retenir près de lui Eaque.<p>

Eaque qui lui fait mal autant qu'il lui prodigue du bien.

Eaque qui est là sans être véritablement présent.

Eaque qui simule les ingénus alors qu'il se vérifie être un redoutable stratège.

Eaque enfin à qui il pardonne tout sur un simple sourire ensorceleur.

Doucement, comme pour le rassurer, le brun cajole la chevelure opalescente et pose la tête de son amant sur son épaule.

Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que les secrets se divulgueront. Chacun restera avec ses démons, blottis au creux de leur remords.

Eaque aide Minos à se tenir droit et tous deux partent dans la chambre conjugale pour se coucher. Sans un mot, sans un cri, sans même un regard.

Chacun campe dans son monde, le premier tout évaporé des étreintes passées illégitimes et le second saturé d'incertitude face à son avenir. Cette nuit ils dormiront séparés pour ne pas changer, ils ne se toucheront pas, ne se cajoleront pas. Le fossé se creuse inexorablement. Il les amènera au point de non retour et tout le gin de la Terre ne noiera pas le chagrin qu'éprouve le norvégien à l'encontre de son aimé. Il en va ainsi, il assumera son amour autant que sa haine à son égard. Mais ceci reste le prix à payer pour partager la vie d'Eaque, fabuleux papillon aux ailes de lumière qui lui perfore le cœur avec délectation.

Minos a donné son consentement pour se faire dévorer entièrement par ce lépidoptère carnassier. Il se taira, demain ainsi que les jours d'après pour retenir encore quelques temps son amant dans la toile de ses fils fragiles.

**FIN**


End file.
